¿Fundashi? ¿Algún problema?
by V413ri4
Summary: Nadien se lo podía creer,que él,especialmente él,fuera un Fundashi y para el colmo que tratara,no,que en su pequeña mente los junté. Si,todo se vio completamente bizarro desde que se enterraron de ese "pequeño" secreto,ya no tan secreto. [Género: yaoi,relación entre dos hombres, si les gusta pasen...Bl o Gay.]
1. chapter 0

**_Advertencia: Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la gran Akira Amano,yo solo utilizó a los sexis personajes para diversión y entretenimiento._**

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

 _ **Summary;** Esto devia ser una maldita broma,una maldita broma,pero no se podía quejar él era haci y le encantaba,por más que esos malditos mocosos del demonio se hicieran los idiotas no era suficiente para que él se rindiera tan pronto._

 _No,por supuesto que no, él se encargaría de que en lo que sucedía en su sexi e imaginativa mente,se hiciera verdad ya sea por las buenas o por las malas._

 _Era un echo._

 _¡Pero con un demonio! esos idiotas solo son o se hacen? ¡bastardos insensibles! mi yaoi! mi preciado yaoi,ya estoy más que arto de esa situación,solo unos roces "accidentales" me estresan,yo quiero ver más que simples roces, quiero mi hard! y con demonio que lo tendre._

 _Tanto los pasivos comos los activos, son unos completos inútiles,no pueden hacer nada por sí solos,no hay de otra,les tendré que dar una mano._

 _Si quiero que mi hermosa imaginación se haga realidad es hora de empezar la misión;_

 _ **Nombre de la misión;** Semes y Ukes; Sacarles Celos A Semes Y Poner A Los Ukes Más Ukeables De Lo Normal. Abreviado: SCASYPALUMUDLN... Necesito un nombre más corto para la misión..._

 _ **Progreso;** En marcha._

 ** _Dificultad;_** Media.

 _Se oye difícil,pero con mi gran capacidad de_ , _de ¿de que?... Bueno de nada sirve preocuparse por pequeñeces como esas,solo aún así se me es difícil encontrar con quién dejar a Tsuna,es demasiado ukeable! es imposible escoger, pero quiero mi yaoi y por lo más sagrado que lo tendré._

 _¿Pero quién con quién? ¿18x27? o ¿Dx27? o ¿69x27? o ¿80x18? o ¿00x27? o ¿100x27? o 18x00? o ¿Dx18? o ¿69x18? o ¿18x69? o ¿18x59? o ¿80x59? o ¿Dx59? o ¿Dx00? o ¿59x00? o ¿XxS? o ¿Xx27?..._

 _Tantos sip por elegir_ _,a menos que...¿una orgía? nah... Sería bueno no? Bah. Son tonterías,solo pondre a los ukes en situaciones vergonzosas,eso sería más fácil, además que... ¡Santa virgen de la papaya! esos dos insensatos haciendo una escena y yo sin mi bendita cámara serca,rayos! me lo perdi._

 _Caracoles estoy tan enojado, mejor me voy con Lussuria y Chrome para contarles lo que vi y presumirles que uno de mis OTP es real! ¡en sus caras Lussuria y Chrome!._

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

 _Nueva historia._

 _¿Reviews_?


	2. chapter 1 (02-11 01:34:31)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 ** _Advertencia: Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 ** _Algunos de los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc. Principalmente el personaje principal._**

 ** _Advertencia,la historia es Yaoi, osea relaciones más que amigos entre dos chicos._**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_** ** _-0-0-_**

 ** _Chapter One._**

 ** _"Pequeños descubrimientos"._**

Un sábado por la mañana,en la residencia Sawada todo estaba en total calma... A quien quiero engañar las mañanas tanto como las tardes en la residencia Sawada,es todo menos tranquilo.

— ¡Hiiieee! - chilló,de pura cara cayo de las escaleras, más bien un pequeño piesito lo hizo tropezarse.

— Deja de besar a tú amante ,Dame-Tsuna. - dice con burla e tapándose los ojos con su sombrero.

—No es mi culpa, Reborn. -Se defendió,pero rápidamente el pequeño hitman lo callo dándole un martillazo,con León-mazo.

Después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron el hitman y el Décimo capo de Vongola,ambos se disponen a desayunar,claro el pequeño hitman le quitaba la comida al castaño.

Terminando de desayunar,lo poco que pude conseguir me despedí de oka-san y de los demás quería despedirme de Reborn pero... _de seguro que me patea_... así que mejor paso.

Saliendo de la casa como siempre sentía que me miraban, _no creo que sea nada malo._..

— _No se porqué me manda_ , _más bien me corrió de mi propia casa_...- me lamento.

Sin saber a dónde ir, simplemente me pongo a caminar observando mi alrededor.

—Ugh...se que Reborn se trae algo entre manos...y sera malo para mí...-me lamento,agachando mi cara, deteniéndome,me agacho y me quedo en esa posición.

*

Acostado boca abajo,con ambas manos en cada una de sus mejillas sonrojadas,con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja,mira la libreta enfrente de el.

 _25 de diciembre..._

 _Martes 25;. La luna en lo más alto brillaba,no hacía falta luz alguna, para poder apreciar la silueta que en el estrecho pasillo se encontraba._

 _Una silueta,de un chico...17 años,cabello alborotado,color castaño oscuro,alto de 1.70._

 _No pude apartar mi mirada de el y no podría aunque quisiera._

 _La luz de la luna,lo hace más sexi de ver -más de lo que ya es -._

 _Sin poder evitarlo,me comienzo a abochornar,con mi mano derecha me tapó la boca,quería irme pero mis piernas no responden._

 _Comienzo a temblar,y mi "amiguito" comienza a despertarse._

 _Si, tal vez ya se han dado cuenta..._

 _Me gusta._

 _¿Pero saben que es lo peor?. Bueno._

 _Lo peor es,yo solo salgo con su hermana menor para estar cerca de el!._

 _Soy el peor lose..._

 _Pero eso no es todo incluso ella misma me está ayudando,todo fue muy bizarro desde que ella se enteró que soy gay y para el colmo que me gusta su hermano._

 _¡Su único hermano!_

 _Su madre no le gusta eso de la homosexualidad,menos que sus hijos lo sean._

 _Él tiene una hermana mayor,tres hermanas menores y un hermano -que es un bebé - no tiene padre,es decir, el es el hombre de la casa._

 _Y es un poco molesto yo me estoy confundiendo más y más,¿Lo amo? O solo es atracción?._

 _En estos momentos quiero mandar todo al diablo y que me haga suyo._

 _¿Acaso eso está mal?_

 _Sé que él no está saliendo con nadie y eso me tranquiliza pero,un así tengo la esperanza de que tal vez,solo tal vez él se fije un poco en mi..._

 _No. Con eso no bastaría yo quiero tenerlo dentro mío._

Tapándose la boca con ambas manos,tratando de contener el grito que está apunto de salir.

—¡¡!! . Ahhhhh!,- no logro contener el grito,—FUE HERMOSO!!!-. grito con emoción, agarrando la pequeña libreta y rodando en su cama.

Dejo de rodar con la respiración agitada.

—ahhhh... necesito continuar con esta historia...-soltó un suspiro de satisfacción,prosiguió a guardar su pequeña libreta en un cajón ,se paró dio un último vistazo en dirección al cajón una sonrisa acompañada con un sonrojo.

Un canto lo llamo,dejo de ver el cajón,agarro su suéter/chaqueta poniéndose lo encima de sus hombros,apunto de salir de su apartamento se quedó un momento parado enfrente de la puerta, cambiando su semblante borrando todo rastro de emociones.

*

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas,se encontraba mirando la pequeña pantalla que enfrente de el se encontraba.

—Eres tan lento,bakadera. -murmuró,con algo de enojo viendo la pequeña pantalla, donde se encontraban dos chicos uno de cabello pateado y el otro peli-negro.

Agarro la pequeña taza y tomo un sorbo,escupiendo lo de inmediato.

Miro atentamente la pantalla encontrándose con un chica de cabello frutal,mirando con emoción una revista que claramente se podía ver _BL_.

La miró con más determinación logrando ver qué no solo tenía esa,sino que en un bolsa incluso tenía muchas.

La miró con asombro,para luego poner una sonrisa traviesa.

— _Eso será divertido~._ \- murmuró,con diversión y picaría.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 _Chapter One listo ~_

 _Es un poco corto ._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _\- V413 -_


	3. chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Advertencia: Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 ** _Algunos de los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc. Principalmente el personaje principal._**

 ** _Advertencia,la historia es Yaoi,osea relaciones más que amigos entre dos chicos._**

 _Eh, aquí otro capitulo de su telenovela preferida~_

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _2 -"Ayuda"._**

 _25 de Diciembre..._

 _11:30 p.m. Todo parecía perfecto...claro que en estos momentos yo estoy que quiero llorar de coraje y tristeza._

 _Horas antes..._

 _Me levanté temprano - como a las 6:30 a.m. - me levanté con mucho ánimo,hoy era 25 y junto con mi "novia" iríamos a la pequeña fiesta que su madre organizó._

 _Tratando de mantener la calma,me apure un poco me bañé y me aliste,me puse ropa cómoda._

 _Me quedé viendo en el espejo una sonrisa en mi rostro apareció,-muy boba- como diria mi "novia" me palmeo despacio mis mejillas._

 _Con todo el ánimo del mundo, salí de mi cuarto y me dirijo a la cocina donde tomo una manzana,me salgo de la cocina comiendo la manzana._

 _Quince minutos,bastaron para que mi mundo se desmoronara._

 _Él chico que me gusta se encontraba demasiado meloso con una chica._

 _Y lo que más me entristece,es que la muy hija de...su mamá le dio un beso cerca de los labios._

 _Trate de no ponerle mucha importancia y simplemente camine,pasando por su lado..._

Con una mueca,termina de leer.

— _No me convence...no del todo_...-suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

*

Echo bolita se encontraba,con ambas manos se tapa su cara.

Hasta que alguien pone su mano en su hombro, asustando lo un poco.

—Hiiieee. -soltó asustado. Volteo rápidamente aún sin levantarse,se le quedó viendo a la persona que lo asustó. —M-Mukuro...- dijo ya más tranquilo.

—Oya~ Tsunayoshi-kun~ -empieza a hablar,— no te alegra verme? Eso me pone triste. - termina de hablar haciéndose el ofendido.

— Sucede algo, Mukuro? - le pregunta ignorando el tono de voz de el.

—Kufufu~ nada,nada~ solo ando buscando a nagi.- contesta cruzando los brazos.

—... Suerte. -suelta simplemente, poniéndose de pie y dando media vuelta listo para irse.

—Oya~, Tsunayoshi-kun no huyas~. -camina alcanzando al castaño y poniéndose aún lado de el.

—... Qué. ¿Quieres que te ayude? - le pregunta esperando que esté dijera que no.

—kufufu~ gracias por ofrecerte~. ¡Vamos!.-con un brazo le rodea el cuello,abrazándolo,obligándolo a acompañarlo,sin darle tiempo al castaño de protestar.

*

—Achu!!...-se limpia,mira a sus lados buscando gente. — _No hay nadien...que bien_...-suspira con alivio. Continúa viendo la revista que tenía en sus manos.

Dejo de ver la revista y la guardo junto con las demás y se puso a caminar.

*

Mira con el seño fruncido,la libreta que tiene en sus manos.

—mph... _necesito continuar con esto._ \- murmuró,dejo la libreta en su escritorio y se recargo en su silla. — _"Aún le falta y mucho." -_ piensa,cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

*

— _69x27. Se ven bien juntos._.. -murmurro viendo por la pantalla. Gira un poco su cabeza en dirección a la derecha viendo otra pantalla,— _ellos también_...- en esta pantalla se veían dos chicos,uno de cabello blanco y el otro pelirrojo.

Con una sonrisa se queda viendo a la pantalla de la derecha.

— _Es hora de que cierta fujoshi,se una a la diversión~_. -dijo con diversión,mirando a la pantalla de arriba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Chapter Two_** ** _listo_**.

 _¿reviews?_

-v


	4. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Advertencia: Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 ** _Algunos de los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc. Principalmente el personaje principal._**

 ** _Advertencia,la historia es Yaoi,osea relaciones más que amigos entre dos chicos._**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

_

 ** _3-"Suspiros"_**.

_

Su día había comenzado con un suspiro de cansancio,sus cabellos rojos hacía juego con esos dos grandes ojos del mismo color.

Soltó otro suspiro,mirando a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a su familia,pero nada.

Frunció el ceño,camino hasta la mesa encontrándose con una pequeña nota y un plato tapado.

—... _Chicos_...- soltó un suspiro,dejando la nota en la mesita, aún con su piyama puesta, prosiguió a sentarse y comer.

*

Cansado. Pero...¿Porqué? Él no lo sabía,soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, metiéndose un malvavisco en la boca.

— _Debería ir a visitar a Tsunayoshi-kun~ y molestarlo un poco~_ \- susurró con diversión.

*

Abrió los ojos, soltando un bostezo.

Se tallo los ojos,para despertar mejor.

Miró las hojas que se encontraban en su escritorio, frunció el ceño, agarro la libreta que se encontraba aún lado de los papeles, cambiando su seño por una sonrisa.

—... _Hora de continuar~_. - susurró, sonriendo de lado.

*

Tratando de ignorar al chico,que por alguna razón no paraba de hablar, diciendo incoherencias,que por obvias razones lo ignoro.

— Escuchaste,Tsunayoshi-kun~? - le pregunto,al castaño,volteándolo a ver.

—¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas? -miro confundido al chico más alto,ladeó la cabeza.

—Kufufu~ te pregunté si sabes que significa BL? - se detiene al igual que el castaño,este lo mira confundido.

—...No. ¿Por? - contesta,con simpleza.

—Simple curiosidad~. - hubo un silencio,un poco incómodo. Hasta que volvió a hablar,— Hace unos días,escuché a Nagi decir algo. Algo relacionado con BL y otras como uke. Me pareció extraño... mucho, cuando me acerque para poder preguntarle,puso una excusa ,muy tonta a mi parecer y huyó. -termino de hablar, mirando al castaño,que se encontraba tapándose la boca,aguantando se la risa.

Este solo lo miro molesto,para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Oya~oya,si tienes algo que decir,dilo.- se le acerco,lo suficiente y le dijo.

—ugh,bueno...-se quito la mano de la boca y comenzó a hablar,—por dónde empiezo...para empezar, seguramente son cosas de chicas...

—kufufu~ de que estás hablando,¿Cosas de chicas? Tsunayoshi-kun~ como sabes eso? -pregunto curioso y pícaro.

—...-soltó un suspiro,—No es lo que creés, Mukuro. Es solo que, _me pasó lo mismo con Kyoko.._.- susurró lo último deprimido.

*

Al terminar de comer lo que le dejaron,se fue de nuevo a su cuarto cambiándose.

Soltando uno que otro suspiro.

— _¿Que hago? ¿Adónde voy?_ \- se pregunta.

Sin mucho ánimo,sale de la casa.

Mirando su alrededor buscando a alguien conocido, nadien.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Esto es un poco triste. _.."además,estoy suspirando mucho". Iré a ver a los gatitos._ -se dijo así mismo y se fue caminando hacia el lugar.

*

Era molesto,se encontraba completamente aburrido.

Camino por las calles de namimori,que por suerte ya estaba en Japón,hací no tenía que tomar un vuelo de Italia a Japón.

Sonrió de lado, observando su alrededor, mirando a la gente,mientras comía malvaviscos.

Pasó cerca de un puente, deteniéndose y mirando al chico pelirrojo que se encontraba agachado haciendo algo.

Lo miro con curiosidad.

— _Ese chico es.._.- camino hasta llegar a el,poniéndose aún lado ,se agachado a su altura,—Enma~

Este se asusta, cayéndose de sentón.

—... B-Byakuran? ¿C-cuando...?-lo miró asustado y con algo de duda.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Y porqué tan solo?- cambio de tema,mirándolo . Acercándose más al pelirrojo,poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. —Quieres. - se puso entre las piernas del pelirrojo, sacando un malvavisco de la bolsa,se lo acerca al pelirrojo.

—ehh...n-no...gra...??!!-no lo deja terminar,ya que el de ojos violeta,le mete a la fuerza un malvavisco.

—Verdad,que sabe bien?~ - le pregunta sonriendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Three listo

¿reviews?

-v


	5. chapter 4

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Advertencia: Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 ** _Algunos de los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc. Principalmente el personaje principal._**

 ** _Advertencia,la historia es Yaoi,osea relaciones más que amigos entre dos chicos._**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _4-" Comenzando "._**

Con una sonrisa de lado,se aleja de su escondite.

—¿En dónde estás? Oh,ya te vi~ - murmuró, viendo su alrededor buscando con la mirada a la joven.

Camino con sigilo,hasta llegar atrás de ella.

—¡Ciaosuu! -saludo, asustado a la joven.

—R-reborn...-miro asustada,al pequeño enfrente de ella. —S-sucede algo?- pregunto. Ocultando la bolsa en su espalda.

—Chrome,tengo que hablar contigo. -comenzó a hablar,ella la miró nerviosa, Reborn,oculto sus ojos bajo su sombrero,sonriendo de lado. —Ven. Sígueme.- y sin decir otra palabra,camino. Ella, sólo lo miraba con más confusión y con algo de temor.

Camino con duda, siguiendo a Reborn.

*

Dos chicos,uno sonriendo con diversión y el otro nervioso, rojo como tomate.

El mayor de los dos,se encontraba entre las piernas del menor, aún sonriendo y el otro,el se encontraba muy nervioso y sonrojado.

—... B-Byakuran,am...-no salía palabra alguna.

—...¿Siii? - pregunta, sonriendo mucho más.

—P-puedes q-quitarte...-trata de alejarlo con una mano, poniéndose la en el pecho de mayor.

—Por...? -soltó en tono juguetón.

—...eh, _invades mi espacio_...- susurró, desviando la mirada.

*

Con algo de frustración, comenzó a arrugar los papeles que tenía en sus manos,unos minutos se les quedo viendo,para después soltarlos.

Agarro la libreta,la abrió.

Soltó un suspiro.

 _25 de diciembre..._

 _La noche no podía ser más perfecta._

 _Se preguntarán ¿Porqué?._

 _Eso es fácil de responder._

 _Él y yo, ambos con la respiración agitada mirándonos fijamente a los ojos del contrarió._

 _Nada. Absolutamente nada, podría arruinar este hermoso momento._

 _Yo abrazándolo por el cuello y el con sus manos en mi cintura._

 _Es el escenario perfecto._

 _Simplemente perfecto._

 _Nos quedamos en esta posición,unos minutos, aunque para mí, parecían horas._

 _La luz de la luna aún brillaba con intensidad,era la única testigo y cómplice de nuestra acción._

 _Y eso para mí es perfecto..._

—... ugh, creo que... está bien? ¿No?.- puso la libreta en su frente. — No. _Esto es... "PERFECTO!!!!"_ \- grito en su interior, de felicidad.

*

Dos chicos,uno de cabello frutal mirando con curiosidad al castaño,un lado de el y este mirando el suelo deprimido.

— Kufufu~ bueno,Tsunayoshi-kun~. -comenzo a hablar, haciendo que el castaño levantará la cabeza,—¿Seguimos?. -termino de hablar.

—...Si,está bien...-dijo sin ánimos.

Ambos se pusieron a caminar, caminando en silencio,un silencio un poco incómodo para el más alto y uno tranquilo para el otro.

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _Fourth Chapter listo.~_**

 ** _¿reviews?_**

- _V_


	6. chapter 5

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**_

 ** _Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 _ **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**_

 _ **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _ **5-"Una aliada ".**_

Esto no podía ser peor, cabizbajo él se encontraba.

Parecía perdido, más que perdido,en su alrededor casi se podría ver esa aura sombría.

Por su parte, él joven peli-negro que aún lado de el se encontraba,se hallaba más que feliz.

— No te pongas así. -comenzó a hablar —Sera divertido. Además el bebé nos confío esto a nosotros. Así que ¡Ánimo!. -trato de animar al chico peliplateado,pero solo recibió una mirada llena de molestia.

Hablo entre dientes,ignorando completamente al joven peli-negro. Comenzando a caminar,el peli-negro lo siguió.

*

— _YamaGoku_...- susurro, sintió sus mejillas arder, volteo su vista al frente encontrándose con Reborn,mirándola fijamente,con su mano le apunto para que se apurara.

Ambos caminaron en silencio,hasta llegar a un café donde tomaron asiento.

—Em...p-para que me necesitaba? -pregunto con nerviosismo.

—Bueno...- comenzó a hablar,en eso llega una camarera a tomar su orden. Reborn,pidió un expresó y Chrome un té. La camarera se fue dejándolos solos. —Lo que estaba diciendo es... Chrome,eres fujoshi. ¿Verdad?. -termino de hablar, Chrome por su parte se encontraba un poco alterada.

—Eh...eso...ja,no se...-dijo nerviosa,desviando la mirada.

—Por supuesto, que sí. - comenzó a hablar, Chrome lo observó,— Además, aún que no lo creas. Yo soy Fundashi~ .-termino de hablar, sonriendole.

— ¿Entonces? -lo miro incrédula,sin aún creerse lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Que estoy un poco molesto,solo eso. -hablo poniendo una mueca de desagrado,en eso llega la camarera con su orden,poniéndoles a cada uno enfrente de el/ella,lo que pidieron,se fue y Reborn comenzó hablar de nuevo. — Es un poco frustrante,Sabes. La verdad no me interesa,quien se quede con quién. Soy Multi-shiper,eso no me afecta. Lo único que quiero es que se den amor. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Verdad?. -termino de hablar.

—...Si. Lo se. -asintió, sonriendole. —Y... ¿como te puedo ayudar? -pregunto. Agarro la taza tomando un pequeño sorbo del té.

*

Un canto lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con un pajarito amarillo.

Lo miro, sonrió.

Dejo la libreta en el escritorio,el pajarito se posó en su cabello azabache,sus ojos grisáceos miraban a la puerta.

—Kyōya!!. -esta voz chichona,lo molesto. Trato de ignorar,-lo que era imposible - el joven capo de la familia Cavallone,entró cayéndose de cara a unos pasos de la puerta. —auch. -se quejó, parándose y caminando -como si nada - hasta llegar al escritorio,poniendo sus manos en este.

—Que quieres, herbívoro. -hablo de manera fría,-tipica de el -.

—Siempre tan amable...- sonrió,— lo que tengo que decir es...¡Ya encontré el nombre perfecto, para la historia que estás escribiendo¡ No me agradescas. -termino de hablar,sin dejar de sonreír.

—Te podías callar. -amenazo ,—...¿Cómo se llama? -pregunto curioso.

—Pues,se llamará...

Continuará.

 _ **030030030030030030030030030**_

 _ **Chapter Five listo**_

 _ **-V**_


	7. chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**_

 _ **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**_

 _ **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**_

 _ **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _ **6-" Pánico".**_

Ambos jóvenes,se quedaron inmóviles, viendo fijamente a otros dos chicos que se encontraban en una posición -que a su parecer -era muy comprometedora.

Él pelinegro,los miraba con confusión y él peliplateado,los miraba con horror.

—Am... Byakuran, enserio podrías ya quitarte. -lo miro,tratando de alejarlo.

—M...no quiero -comenzó a hablar —Enma~ no seas malo y haz me compañía ~ -termino de hablar,en tono cantarín.

—¿C-compañía? -le pregunto con confusión.

—Sip~ Estoy muuy aburrido ~ -se acerco más al peli-rojo, abrazándolo, haciendo que ambos calleran al pasto, Byakuran aún entre las piernas de Enma,con cada mano aún lado de la cabeza de Enma.

—...¿?. _"Eso dolió..."_ \- pensó, cerrando los ojos. Abriéndolos lentamente encontrándose con la cara de Byakuran, demasiado cerca. Haciendo que se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

*

—Y eso es todo. ¿Que opinas, Chrome? -le pregunto.

—Opino que...es una buena idea. -sonrió.

—Bien. Ahora necesitamos a otra persona más para que nos ayude. ¿Alguien en mente, Chrome? -termino de hablar, preguntándole.

—Bueno,no estoy segura pero... Y qué tal Lussuria? -dijo un poco indecisa.

—Tal vez...-comenzó a hablar ,—pero como estar seguros,que él sabrá que es el Yaoi?. -pregunto.

—Bueno. Estoy segura que él sabe lo que es. -comenzó a hablar, Reborn le puso atención,— Además fue él,el que me hizo fujoshi. -termino de hablar, sonriendole.

—De acuerdo ya está.- comenzó a hablar,terminándose el expresó, —Iré a ver a Lussuria y le contaré nuestro plan.- termino de hablar,dejando la tazita en el plato.

—Bien. Yo tengo que regresar a Kokuyo land y dejar mis cosas. -Chrome,se terminó su té y prosiguió a levantarse,agarrando su bolsa.

— Después te aviso, como me fue. -finalizo. Pero antes de irse, Reborn saco un teléfono de su chaqueta y lo puso en la mesa -junto con dinero- el teléfono se lo acerco a Chrome. —Ten. Con esto te contactaré después.-comenzó a hablar,— Puedes usarlo para tomar fotos y otras cosas.- termina de hablar,sonriendo de lado.

—Bueno, gracias. -le agradeció.

Ambos se despidieron y cada uno se fue del lado contrario.

*

En pánico.

Hací se encontraba el décimo capo de la familia Simon.

—...am...ugh...-suprimiéndose así mismo las incontables ganas de gritar,a todo pulmón.

Cerca de ellos,los guardianes de la tormenta y lluvia,los miraban,Yamamoto sentía la necesidad de ir a ayudarlo,en cambio,Gokudera quería irse corriendo lo más lejos posible de ahí.

*

En la oficina del comité de disciplina.

Hibari y Dino,se encontraban mirándose fijamente,hasta que el azabache hablo.

—Y bien? ¿Cómo se llamará? -pregunto,poniendo los codos en su escritorio.

—Círculo vicioso. Que te parece? -hablo, preguntándole. Este no habló,— Te preguntarás ¿Porqué? Bueno. Eso es algo así... Círculo es porque ese amor es como un círculo, osea que es un tipo rueda,que siempre va girando y Vicioso es porque es vicioso,o algo así. -termino de hablarle.

—...-por parte del azabache,este seguía sin hablar y mirando fijamente al rubio enfrente de el. —Ese es el nombre que se te ocurrió y por eso te tardaste una semana.- hablo,mirando al escritorio,su voz sonada un poco apagada -raro en el -.— Tú. Sabía perfectamente que _podía contar contigo.-_ alzo su vista,mirando al rubio,un pequeño color carmesí apareció en sus mejillas -aunque este casi no se notaba- junto con una sonrisa de lado.

—Entonces. -hablo. —Te gusto o no? -se atrevió a preguntar.

—No me gustó,me encantó. -dio por finalizado ese asunto.

—¡Qué bien! -dijo con emoción —Entonces,es hora de irme. Cualquier cosa me avisas y vengo corriendo. -finalizo,quitando sus manos del escrito del azabache.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Capitulo Six listo ~

¿reviews?

- _V_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 ** _Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal._**

 ** _Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos._**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _7-"Fotos "._**

No sé lo podía creer,no enserio ,eso parecía una broma,una broma muy cruel.

— _Es_ _increíble_...- murmuró,sin poder creerlo.

Por su parte,el más alto se encontraba un poco molesto.

Murmurando,con molestia,mirando esa escena que a su aparecer,era demasiado para el,no podía con eso.

*

Su rostro,se encontraba cubierto de color carmesí,temblando de nervios él se encontraba,mientras el albino enfrente de el, simplemente se le quedaba viendo fijamente sin decir o hacer algo.

Sin saber que hacer o decir,miro a la izquierda,donde pudo ver a dos chicos,uno alto de cabello índigo y el otro de baja estatura,con el cabello castaño.

Se fijó que estos los estaban mirando,pero eso no era todo,de los nervios miro a su derecha encontrándose con otros dos chicos,uno de cabello negro y el otro peliplateado,estos los estaban mirando - también - el pelinegro lo miraba preocupado y el peliplateado lo miraba con horror - o eso es lo que Enma logro ver-.

*

Caminando por la calle,ella se encontraba.

En una mano se encontraba la bolsa con sus cosa importantes,que ella compro hace unas horas.

Saco el teléfono que anteriormente le dio Reborn,comenzó a revisarlo.

En la galería no tenía nada,eso la sorprendió un poco.

— _Pensé que al menos,me lo daría con Yaoi.._.- susurro un poco deprimida.

Abrió la cámara.

Con la vista al suelo -y aún caminando- llegó por el puente.

Dónde los seis chicos se encontraban.

Also su vista,encontrándose con los seis chicos- en dos en dos- un click,hizo en su mente.

Se escondió,para que ninguno de los seis lo viera,se escondió tras unos arbustos,con el teléfono empezó a tomar fotos de los chicos.

— _Mukuro-sama x Boss._ -empezó a murmurar, — _YamaGoku... Byakuran x Enma_...- susurro,con un sonrojo en su rostro.— _Se lo enviaré a Reborn.-_ termino de susurrar,con diversión.

*

Reborn,caminada por las calles de namimori,con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Casi llegaba a su destino.

Cuando por fin llegó,al hotel donde averiguo qué donde estaba hospedado,Lussuria.

Entro al hotel-como si nada-.

Caminando hasta llegar a la recepción,donde no le importó las personas,camino hasta llegar al ascensor.

El ascensor,subió hasta el quinto piso,donde al abrirse el ascensor salió y se puso en marcha.

Caminando hasta la habitación donde se suponía que se encontraba Lussuria,toco tres veces.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban.

La puerta se abrió y él que abrió la puerta era,nada menos que el que buscaba,Lussuria.

—¿Reborn? -pregunto confundido. —¿Sucede algo? -pregunto.

—Puedo pasar.- hablo, tranquilamente.

—Claro ~claro~ -contesto divertido.

Se hizo aún lado,dejando pasar a Reborn.

Una vez adentro Lussuria,cerro la puerta.

Lussuria,se sentó en el borde de la cama y Reborn,se sentó enfrente de él - en el sillón- hubo un silencio entre ambos hasta que Reborn, finalmente hablo.

—Lussuria,Chrome me contó que tú fuiste que la hizo fujoshi.-hablo,viéndolo a los ojos fijamente.

—...¡Oh! Eso. Si yo fui. ¿Por?- hablo, cruzándose de piernas.

—Bien. -comenzó a hablar, él otro solo le puso atención, —Te quería preguntar si tú...-y antes de poder seguir,su teléfono vibró,lo saco bajo la atenta mirada del otro, Reborn miro su teléfono,abriendo el mensaje que le acababa de llegar,y valla sorpresa que se dio,varias fotos se encontraban.

—¿Sucede algo? - pregunto curioso.

—Si. Lo que te decía es algo así...-Reborn,le enseño su teléfono,donde varias fotos de seis chicos se encontraban.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 _Capitulo Seven listo ~_

 _perdón por la demora,no tengo excusa..._

 ** _Fav_** ~

 ** _Follow_** ~

 ** _reviews ~_**

-V


	9. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 ** _Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal._**

 ** _Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos._**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _9-" Éxito"._**

Con el seño fruncido,camino.

Murmurando.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos,viendo al suelo.

—Tsk...-solto un chasquido,de molestia.

*

Lo miro,sin entender el porqué,se encontraba así.

Lo siguió,sin hacer ningún ruido,ni que esté lo viera.

— _"Que abra pasado?"_.- se preguntó mentalmente.

*

Mirando la puerta,con los codos en su escritorio y sus manos en sus mejillas.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Se paró,salió de su oficina.Camino,por los pasillos de nami-chuu.

Soltando uno que otro bufido.

Salió de nami-chuu,observando que ningún herbívoro perturbe la paz.

*

Regresando con los cinco chicos.

Sin habla, así se encontraban Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi.

— _Éxito ~_ \- sussurro,con diversión.

Se alejó lentamente del pelirrojo. Levantando la cabeza y mirando a los tres chicos.

Busco con la mirada al chico que faltaba,no lo vio,sonrió más ampliamente.

— _Creo que uno no aguanto ~_ \- susurro divertido.

— _¿eh?...¿Quien...?-_ pregunto confundido y curioso.

Byakuran,volvió a mirar al pelirrojo,lentamente alejándose de este,quedándose sentado - aún entre las piernas de él- y Emma,se reincorpora,sentándose y esperando que el otro hablase.

— _Eran cuatro._..-comenzó a hablar,— _Ahora solo quedan tres... Tsunayoshi, Hayato y Takeshi ~-_ termino de hablar,sonriendole.

 _—¿Y quién se fue...?_ \- murmuró preguntándole.

— _Mukuro Rokudo ~_

—Ah...-hubo un silencio,hasta que un chico castaño callo hasta ellos,interrumpiendo les la plática.

—auch! -dijo adolorido.

—¿¡Tsuna-kun!? ¿t-te encuentras bien?- pregunto, preocupado.

—Interrumpes nuestra charla, Tsunayoshi-kun~ -dijo,mirándolo fijamente al castaño.

—Ah...y-yo...-se paro como pudo y empezó a mover las manos de un lado a otro. —Perdón! -se disculpo.

—Está bien. No importa. Ha ha -contesto,riendo nerviosamente.

Los otros dos chicos,-que aún se encontraban en shock-,reaccionaron al escuchar una caída.

El primero en bajar,-corriendo - fue el peliplateado,le siguió el pelinegro.

— ¡¿Juudaime,se encuentra bien?!-pregunto,alterado.

—Yo, Tsuna. -saludo el pelinegro,—¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

—S-si...estoy bien chicos...-contesto nerviosamente.

—Valla valla~ -hablo, interrumpiendo los. —primero nos espían y ahora nos interrumpen. Eso no es muy amable de su parte. Necesitamos privacidad.-hablo seriamente,mirando a los tres chicos. Estos -incluyendo a Enma- se sonrojaron.

Gokudera,no aguanto más.

—tsk. - soltó un bufido,ignorando a esos dos,no soporto más las cursilerías de esos dos,dio la media vuelta listo para irse,pero antes de irse hablo. —Friki del béisbol,aún no cumplimos nuestra tarea. -dijo entre dientes,se puso en marcha.

—ha ha. Bueno, nos vemos! - sonrió,despidiéndose de ellos,yéndose a alcanzar al peliplateado.

Dejando a los tres chicos solos; dos de ellos,se encontraban incómodos y el otro por alguna razón, simplemente se encontraba mirando seriamente al castaño,algo que lo incómodo más de lo que ya estaba.

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _Chapter Nine listo_**

reviews?

-V


	10. chapter 9

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 ** _Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal._**

 ** _Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos._**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _9-" Éxito"._**

Con el seño fruncido,camino.

Murmurando.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos,viendo al suelo.

—Tsk...-solto un chasquido,de molestia.

*

Lo miro,sin entender el porqué,se encontraba así.

Lo siguió,sin hacer ningún ruido,ni que esté lo viera.

— _"Que abra pasado?"_.- se preguntó mentalmente.

*

Mirando la puerta,con los codos en su escritorio y sus manos en sus mejillas.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Se paró,salió de su oficina.Camino,por los pasillos de nami-chuu.

Soltando uno que otro bufido.

Salió de nami-chuu,observando que ningún herbívoro perturbe la paz.

*

Regresando con los cinco chicos.

Sin habla, así se encontraban Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi.

— _Éxito ~_ \- sussurro,con diversión.

Se alejó lentamente del pelirrojo. Levantando la cabeza y mirando a los tres chicos.

Busco con la mirada al chico que faltaba,no lo vio,sonrió más ampliamente.

— _Creo que uno no aguanto ~_ \- susurro divertido.

— _¿eh?...¿Quien...?-_ pregunto confundido y curioso.

Byakuran,volvió a mirar al pelirrojo,lentamente alejándose de este,quedándose sentado - aún entre las piernas de él- y Emma,se reincorpora,sentándose y esperando que el otro hablase.

— _Eran cuatro._..-comenzó a hablar,— _Ahora solo quedan tres... Tsunayoshi, Hayato y Takeshi ~-_ termino de hablar,sonriendole.

 _—¿Y quién se fue...?_ \- murmuró preguntándole.

— _Mukuro Rokudo ~_

—Ah...-hubo un silencio,hasta que un chico castaño callo hasta ellos,interrumpiendo les la plática.

—auch! -dijo adolorido.

—¿¡Tsuna-kun!? ¿t-te encuentras bien?- pregunto, preocupado.

—Interrumpes nuestra charla, Tsunayoshi-kun~ -dijo,mirándolo fijamente al castaño.

—Ah...y-yo...-se paro como pudo y empezó a mover las manos de un lado a otro. —Perdón! -se disculpo.

—Está bien. No importa. Ha ha -contesto,riendo nerviosamente.

Los otros dos chicos,-que aún se encontraban en shock-,reaccionaron al escuchar una caída.

El primero en bajar,-corriendo - fue el peliplateado,le siguió el pelinegro.

— ¡¿Juudaime,se encuentra bien?!-pregunto,alterado.

—Yo, Tsuna. -saludo el pelinegro,—¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

—S-si...estoy bien chicos...-contesto nerviosamente.

—Valla valla~ -hablo, interrumpiendo los. —primero nos espían y ahora nos interrumpen. Eso no es muy amable de su parte. Necesitamos privacidad.-hablo seriamente,mirando a los tres chicos. Estos -incluyendo a Enma- se sonrojaron.

Gokudera,no aguanto más.

—tsk. - soltó un bufido,ignorando a esos dos,no soporto más las cursilerías de esos dos,dio la media vuelta listo para irse,pero antes de irse hablo. —Friki del béisbol,aún no cumplimos nuestra tarea. -dijo entre dientes,se puso en marcha.

—ha ha. Bueno, nos vemos! - sonrió,despidiéndose de ellos,yéndose a alcanzar al peliplateado.

Dejando a los tres chicos solos; dos de ellos,se encontraban incómodos y el otro por alguna razón, simplemente se encontraba mirando seriamente al castaño,algo que lo incómodo más de lo que ya estaba.

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _Chapter Nine listo_**

reviews?

-V


	11. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero._**

 ** _Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal._**

 ** _Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos._**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _10-"Miradas"._**

Camino observando su alrededor.

— _"Mph...como continuaré con la historia? "_ \- se preguntó mentalmente.

Aún caminando,a unos cuantos metros vio a Reborn,y también pudo observar a Chrome,y que estos dos venían siguiendo a Rokudo Mukuro,y que por alguna razón,este se encontraba cabizbajo,muy desanimado.

*

Él sentía miradas,no le tomo mucha importancia y simplemente siguió caminando,como si nada.

Dando uno que otro suspiro.

Camino y camino,sin importarle absolutamente nada más.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a kokuyo land,donde al entrar ignoro a todos y simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar al sillón donde se sentó,mirando al suelo.

Los dos chicos y la chica que estaban ahí,se preocuparon unos más que otro.

El mayor simplemente los ignoro,no importó que el chico rubio le hiciera muchas preguntas,este simplemente no se movió del lugar o hizo algún ruido.

*

Ella,lo miraba con duda,sabía que algo le pasaba,pero no quería obligarlo a contarle.

Tenía que esperar que él quisiera hablar.

Soltó un suspiro. Negando con la cabeza,camino y entro a kokuyo land,donde observó que ;dos chicos uno más que otro,miraban preocupado al recién llegado y la chica, también miraba un poco preocupada al chico.

Ella suspiró,dejando aún lado su bolsa,camino hasta llegar al más alto,donde hablo.

—Chicos podrían dejarnos solos,un momento. - hablo tranquilamente,mientras se sentaba aún lado del chico mayor.

Los otros tres,iban a reclamar pero aún así le hicieron caso y los dejaron solos.

Ya cuando los tres se fueron dejándolos solos, Chrome puso su mano en la espalda del mayor.

—Mukuro-sama...-empezó a hablar,este ni se movió,—Me dirás qué pasa.-termino de hablar.

Este aún en esa posición,con los codos en sus rodillas y manos tapando su cara,este no se movió o dijo algo.

Ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Sera por lo que pasó en el puente?- le pregunto,quitando su mano de la espalda del chico.

Él se estremeció un poco,quitándose las manos de la cara y poniéndolas a cada lado de sus piernas.

—Kufufu de que estás hablando, Chrome. -pregunto -tratando de sonar "normal",algo que no le salió ni un poco -.

—Bueno...-empezó a hablar, mirándolo —por el puente se encontraban el boss, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Byakuran Gesso y Kozato Enma...-termino de hablar.

—...-Mukuro, also la cabeza mirándola, frunció el ceño,— _no me lo recuerdes._..- murmuró molesto.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pasó después,de que te fuiste?-pregunto. Aún sin recibir respuesta de él, prosiguió a contarle, —lo que pasó fue,que cuando te fuiste, Byakuran beso a Enma...-termino de hablar.

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _ **Chapter Ten listo**_

 _perdonad por tardarme tanto,pero ya estan los capítulos._

 _¿reviews?_


	12. chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _11-" Extraño"_.

No le tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

Dejó de seguirlo,miro su teléfono y vio que , Chrome aún no le respondía el mensaje que le envío hace unos momentos.

Soltó un bufido de molestia,dio la vuelta y a lo lejos pudo observar a Hibari Kyōya,que este se encontraba un poco distraído - aunque este lo disimulo muy bien -

*

Él se encontraba con los brazos cruzados,perdido en sus pensamientos,sin darse cuenta de que casi a unas cuadras de él,una escena algo extraña sucedía.

Se detuvo a observar lo que se encontraba sucediendo en ese lugar.

Los miró sorprendido,en la dirección que se encontraba mirando,se encontraban ;un peliblanco,un castaño y un pelirrojo.

*

Caminando por las calles de namimori,dos chicos se encontraban uno caminando a lado del otro,claro,el peliplateado caminaba a unos pasos lejos de él pelinegro.

Él más bajo,venía murmurando incoherencias,mientas tenía la cabeza agachada y en cambio el otro joven, él venia más que feliz,con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El pelinegro,recordó lo que sucedió hace solo unos momentos e inconscientemente una sonrisa,junto con un pequeño sonrojo, aparecieron en su rostro.

*

Un silencio muy incómodo se formó entre los tres chicos,que se encontraban en ese lugar.

—Eh...bueno entonces me voy...- soltó el castaño, nerviosamente mirando a otro lado.

—C-claro,tsuna-kun. -le sonrió el pelirrojo.

El castaño,se despidió rápidamente y se fue de prisa de ahí,dejando a los dos chicos solos.

—El espectáculo funcionó,no lo crees querido Enma?~ -lo miro y le sonrió.

— _¿Eh?... Ah,si...funcionó.._.

Ambos quedaron en silencio,mientras el peliblanco con una sonrisa juguetona miraba al pelirrojo y este,miraba nerviosamente a su lado,evitando ver al otro.

*

Corría y corría, él no quería pensar en lo que sucedió hace solo unos instantes.

Su rostro sonrojado y gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro.

Con la respiración muy agitada,se detuvo y camino normalmente,tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

— _Rayos..."primero me corre Reborn de mi propia casa, después Mukuro,me pide que le ayude a buscar a Chrome,sigue que una escena muy extraña sucede entre Byakuran y Enma,termino solo y huyendo..." qué día...-_ pensó y murmuró,sin ánimos.

— Hací que, tú también estabas ahí - se sorprendió,al escuchar una voz muy conocida,para él.

—Hiiieee! -solto un chillido.

— Hací que...¿Que viste? -le pregunta,apuntándole con león convertido en pistola,al castaño.

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _Chapter Eleven listo_**

 ** _¿reviews?_**


	13. 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-0-**_

12-" Incómodo".

Lo miro sin entender porque este huyó.

Con la mirada lo observó,dejo de verlo por que se fue de su vista,mirando ahora con sus ojos grisáceos a los otros dos chicos,- que a su parecer - se encontraban en una situación muy incomoda.

Soltó un bufido, él no quería continuar con esa charla - que para él - era muy incomoda.

—Kufufu~ y dime Chrome,¿Donde estabas? - pregunto,cambiando de tema y dando por finalizado el anterior.

—...- dio un pequeño suspiro,—Yo estaba...ocupada...-hablo,mirando disimuladamente en dirección,en donde dejó su bolsa.

—Aja. -sonrió,al ver que la chica se ponía nerviosa.

Ambos ya no dijeron nada,un silencio algo cómodo se formó,a su alrededor.

*

Parpadeo varias veces.

Esa escena,hizo que gritara de alegría en su interior. Sin expresar alguna emoción,pero en su interior sus emociones están al 1 000.

Dio la vuelta,para regresar a su oficina y poder escribir lo que se le acaba de ocurrir, gracias a esa escena -que a su parecer - era un triángulo amoroso y eso de cierta manera - extraña - ,le encantó.

Pero él no contaba que al dar la vuelta se encontraría con alguien muy problemático.

—Oh. Hibari,no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas .- hablo divertida mente.

Hibari,se detuvo enfrente de la persona que le hablo,mirándolo fríamente.

— Bebé. -hablo,apunto de sacar sus preciadas tonfas, él bebé le hablo.

— No seas hací, Hibari. -comenzó a hablar,tapándose sus ojos con su fedora,— Sabes...el título de ' Círculo vicioso ' tiene muy buena pinta. Sin duda alguna lo leeré. - termino de hablar,aventando le una libreta,que este a cacho.

Antes de irse, él bebé hablo.

— Espero y lo termines pronto ~ -. y sin más que agregar se fue,dejando solo al pelinegro y confundido.

El pelinegro,se quedó en ese lugar sin habla el se encontraba.

Agarro la libreta,que él bebé le aventó , la observó y vio que era su libreta.

Sin duda en esos momentos él se encontraba muy incómodo,por la anterior plática.

*

Escondido en una esquina, él se encontraba.

Sentado, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

— _"Hiiieee,no puedo_ _creerlo. A hibari-san,le gusta ese tipo de cosas?! "_ \- se pregunto mentalmente,un poco alterado.

En esa posición se quedó,en unos minutos alguien apareció y le hablo.

— Dame-tsuna,aún no termino de hablar contigo. -sonrió de lado,haciéndole llorar internamente al castaño.

— _"No debí de haber regresado..."_.- se lamentó.

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 _Chapter Twelve listo_

 _Gracias por los fav y follow,(es un poco complicado esa cosa) haci que simplemente... ¡Muchas gracias! por los votos (fav) por leer y tanto seguir esta historia y a mi._

 **¿Reviews? fav? follow?**

-V


	14. 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

13-" Beso y explicación ".

Mientras que él en esa posición se encontraba,el bebé enfrente de él lo miraba,sonriendole de lado -cosa que asustó más al castaño -.

— Y bien...-empezó a hablar,el castaño con miedo levanta la cabeza,mirando al bebé,— Es fácil de entender dame-tsuna. Lo que sucede es fácil...- se detuvo un momento para después seguir hablando,— Busca en Google,Yaoi o solo busca Fundashi/Fujoshi y sabrás lo que ocurre con tus guardianes. -termino de hablar, sonriendole.

— _"Algo me dice que no lo busque...que es una trampa"_. -miro al bebé con horror.

*

Frunció el ceño,mirando la dirección en donde se fue el bebé.

Soltó un suspiro con fastidio,voltio a ver en su espalda,donde vio un escena donde,el peliblanco se encontraba besando al pelirrojo.

Kyōya,se tapó la boca con la libreta que anteriormente le aventó, Reborn.

*

Enma,no sabía que hacer en ese momento justo en ese momento, Byakuran Gesso,se encontraba demasiado cerca de él.

— No tengas miedo,querido Enma~ - le dijo en tono meloso,a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios,—Solo es un beso ~ al menos...que sea tu primer beso ¿Lo es? Si es hací... entonces...te lo robaré - termino de hablar,dándole un beso - en la boca - a Enma,y este por el shock,abrió los ojos por sentir algo en sus labios,sin poder moverse,aunque este quisiera, no podría,ya que Byakuran,lo tenía agarrado de la cintura.

*

Ambos ya no dijeron nada más.

— Y... q-que estabas haciendo,con el Boss? -Chrome,le pregunto.

—Kufufu~ fácil,le pedí que me ayudara a buscarte -. le respondió tranquilamente.

— Ah...y entonces llegaron al puente... _juntos_ -. hablo, susurrando lo último con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Si...y ya me dirás que es BL -. le dijo, cambiando de tema.

— Oh...eso,bueno... -. miro aún lado de ella,con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y bien, nagi? ¿Me dirás o no? -. la miro,ampliando más su sonrisa.

—...- ella suspiro, — Bien te diré...BL es...en teoría es Boys Love, abreviado. - empezó a hablar,con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, —que eso es básicamente...amor entre dos c-chicos...es decir am...Cómo un hombre y un mujer,pues en vez de una mujer el chico toma el rol de la chica y bueno...ellos hacen "eso" y am...eso... -termino de hablar,mirando al suelo con mucha vergüenza.

—... Básicamente me estás diciendo que eso del BL,es sobre dos chicos. - hablo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la joven.

— Si...es sobre dos chicos...o más...que se dan amor. -le respondió,aún sin mirarlo.

— Me estás diciendo,que básicamente son homosexuales.

— Si lo son...-le respondió,- _"aunque algunos lo niegan..."_

 ** _030030030030030030030030030_**

Chapter Thirteen listo

Notas finales ~

Apenas me doy cuenta de algo...que pongo muchas comas y dejó muchos espacios.

Pero se entiende ¿No?.

 _fav? follow? review?_


	15. 14 (01-06 13:39:04)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

14-" Indeciso".

Miro con horror, al bebé enfrente de él.

— Más te vale que lo busques, Dame-tsuna. - amenazó él bebé,con león convertido en pistola.

— Hiiieee, Reborn. No leas mi mente! - le reprochó,pero al instante,se calló.

— Dijiste algo?. - se tapó sus ojos con su fedora.

— N-no dije nada... - dijo con nerviosismo.

— Más te vale. Y ya te vas yendo y busca lo que te dije. - termino de hablar.

— H-hai... -dijo. Parándose y yéndose - corriendo - de ahí.

— _"Playa... piscina... pijama..."_ \- pensó tapándose sus ojos con su fedora,y está le cubría el gran sonrojo que en sus regordetas mejillas se hallaba.

*

Con la libreta tapándose la boca, él se encontraba, miraba con un sonrojo a los dos chicos que se encontraban besándose en esos momentos.

Con la libreta - que tapaba su boca - una pequeña sonrisa,se encontraba abajo de esta.

Se les quedó viendo unos minutos más,pero reaccionó al instante, dio un suspiro y prosiguió a marcharse de ahí.

*

Con la mirada hacia el suelo,él se encontraba,su cabello plateado tapaba sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas,que estás se podía ver claramente que tenían un sonrojo,en estas.

Él pelinegro por otra parte,con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja,con sus manos en los bolsillos, caminaba a lado del otro.

Ambos venían en su mundo.

— Bien. Gokudera ya me voy. - sonrió y le dijo al de ojos verdes. En cambio este, que solo se detuvo.

— C-como sea. - trato de sonar,molesto,pero en cambio,sono nervioso.

Él pelinegro,solo soltó una pequeña risa.

*

Él intentaba zafarse del agarre del mayor,más sin embargo,no pudo.

Hasta que por fin,el mayor se separó de el - no tanto - pero lo hizo.

— P-porqué?...s-si ya no hay nadien...- dijo con nerviosismo el pelirrojo,mirando a sus lados.

— Si... porqué sera...- contesto.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo para el pelirrojo mirando a los lados con nerviosismo. En cambio Byakuran,solo lo miro.

— b-bueno, entonces...me voy -. Rápidamente se paró ,— ¡Adiós¡ -. Gritó despidiéndose del peliblanco,dejando a este con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— _Muy interesante ~_ \- susurro de forma juguetona, tocándose los labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter Fourteen listo

¿Yuri? Le meto o no,tal vez...junto con la primera generación de Vongola ~

reviews? fav? follow?

-V


	16. 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

15-" 3 P".

Caminando por las calles de namimori,sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas,dio un suspiro para poder tranquilizarse.

Olvidándose completamente lo que le habían mandado a hacer.

Se fue de ahí tranquilamente,sin enterarse de que una escena muy intensa sucedió hace poco,camino hasta llegar a su destino,subiéndose a la cama, que obviamente no era suya,con sus piernitas cruzadas,agarró una pequeña libreta donde empezó a escribir,esperando a que la persona que mandó hace poco llegara.

Las ventajas de las 3 P,son las siguientes ;

Playa ; El calor,es una ventaja ya que no tendrán camisas,y puede haber roces muchos roces,y si alguno se ahoga hasta besos,hay.

Piscina ; Existe la posibilidad de que uno se resbale y caiga al agua,y por suerte que se ahogue alguien y otro más lo ayude dándole respiración de boca a boca.

Pijamada ; juegos, 1 verdad o reto,2 quince minutos en el paraíso,3 compartir confidencias,anécdotas,4 twister. Con muchos de los juegos habrá roces,manoseos y más mucho más.

— _"No tendré que decidir,ya que las tres son buenas ideas y lo haré las tres "_. - sonrió con malicia y diversión.

*

Ya ninguno de los dos hablo,hubo un pequeño silencio ,hasta que el mayor hablo.

— Bien. Eso era todo ¿No? - pregunto alzando una ceja y viendo a la joven.

— S-si...es todo... - alzó la cabeza encontrándose con el chico que le sonreía y ella lo miro confundida.

— Y...a ti te gusta el Yaoi? - le pregunta.

— Bu-bueno...si,si me gusta. - contesto nerviosa.

— Y esa bolsa,la que acabas de comprar que es lo que tiene?

— ...- miro hacia la bolsa,— mi Yaoi. - volvió a voltear mirando al chico le contesto.

— Bien. - se paró y se dirigió donde se encontraba la bolsa,donde la agarro y saco un manga leyendo el título en voz alta,— Ryoute ni Darling,Gochisousama,Our House Love Troubl...Bueno...- guardo los mangas y con la bolsa en la mano,de nuevo se siente al sillón, poniendo la bolsa en este.

— ...Am,M-mukuro-sama...- hablo tímidamente,este respondió con un ' mande ',— n-no hay problema con eso ¿Verdad? - pregunto.

— Con que,nagi?

— Con...con que me guste el y-yaoi...

— ...Mientras no hagas nada malo o nada malo te pase,eso no importa. Además son tus gustos y respetaré eso...

— ¡ Eso es bueno! - dio un pequeño salto,entusiasmada.

— Bien...explicame más sobre el Yaoi,suena interesante ~ - sonrió con diversión.

— ¡ Claro! - sonrió feliz.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

ChapterFifteen listo

fav? follow? reviews?

-V


	17. 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

16-" Nuevo aliado".

— Bueno, el Yaoi es ; sobre dos chicos donde tienen momentos,románticos,apasionados,tristes,sádicos,masoquistas,sadomasoquistas,tiernos, etcétera. El seme es; el dominante,el activo,el que la mete, el uke es lo opuesto al seme,el uke es el pasivo,el sumiso,el que se la meten y el suke,el puede ser tanto como seme como uke,depende. - da Una pausa sonriendole,mientras Mukuro solo la ve poniéndole mucha atención. — También están ; los sipp,OTP...y claro también están,las Fujoshi y los Fundashi...las Fujoshi, básicamente son las que les gusta el Yaoi,hací se les conoce a las chicas que les gusta este género,y Fundashi es lo mismo,es decir los chicos que le gustan este género,hací les dicen. - termina de decir,sin dejar de sonreír.

—... Kufufu~ entonces nagi, eso es todo.

— No. Pero es lo básico. Aunque claro,no hay muchos chicos que les gusta el Yaoi,pero por suerte encontré no,me encontró un Fundashi y estamos haciendo un plan para que nuestros sip's se hagan realidad.

— Y...¿Quien es? - pregunta curioso.

— Lo conoces,es Reborn. - dicho esto, Mukuro se sorprende, — si,yo también me sorprendí. Junto con su ayuda haremos que haiga momentos románticos,muchos momentos románticos ~ - termina de hablar sonriendo,y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Quien y quien...?

— Hay muchos...s-son em... Todos los vongola,los Varia, Kozato Enma,Dino Cavallone, Byakuran Gesso,Los ex-arcobalenos...

— Oya oya,habrá muchos celos no? y momentos incómodos,si es hací me apunto,yo te ayudare nagi ~ - dice divertidamente.

Chrome,sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

*

Corrió de ese lugar,a unas cuadras se detiene y camina a paso lento,muy lento.

— ugh...Eso fue muy extraño e incómodo...bueno al menos ya acabo...eso espero...- suspiró pesadamente,aún con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Camino tranquilamente, pero a unas cuadras se encuentra con un castaño echo bolita,el lo ve y con preocupación se le acerca.

— Etto...- el castaño,dio un pequeño brinco. — ¿Te encuentras bien? - finalizo el pelirrojo.

El castaño,alzo su cabeza encontrándose con su amigo pelirrojo.

— Enma-kun, h-hola...- sonrió o eso trato,al pelirrojo.

— Tsuna-kun,¿Sucede algo?

Cerca de esos dos,una joven castaña,los veía y claramente de su nariz salía algo de sangre,mientras susurraba cosas incoherentes.

— Enma x Tsuna o Tsuna x Enma...no,Tsuna-san es demasiado uke,sin duda es Enma x Tsuna ~ je je ~ - la joven sonrió,con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

ChapterSixteen listo

reviews? fav?

-V


	18. 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

17-" ¿inocente...?".

Ella veía a ambos chicos,mientras ella se encontraba en su mundo,el chico pelirrojo se agachó a la altura del castaño.

— Y que sucedió?. - pregunto con curiosidad.

— Bueno... hay Enma-kun,estoy en un problema y muy grande. - se lamentó el castaño.

— C-cual problema.

— ... Sabes que es el y-yaoi? - pregunta,con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirando nerviosamente al chico.

— ...¿Yaoi? - cerca de ellos la joven castaña,dejó de divagar y puso atención a los dos,se relajó y con naturalidad camina hacia ellos,aún con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Hola, Tsuna-san Enma -kun ~ - saludo la castaña,a ambos.

— Hiiieee. H-haru,hola. - saludo con nerviosismo a la joven castaña.

— Y...de que hablan desu~ - hablo alargando la 'Y' .

— Bueno. Tsuna-kun,me estaba preguntando sobre...sobre que? - primero miro a la castaña,para luego mirar al castaño y preguntarle.

— Sobre si sabía que era el Yaoi.

Mientras en la mente de la castaña un sin fin de cosas sucedían.

 _¡Besalo! ¡Besalo! Yaoi...Hard...Duro contra el muro,suave contra el pavimento,¡Sin censura! ¡Sin censura! Dale!!!anda yo sé que quieres...besalo Enma-kun,es tuyo,imagina que no estoy y ¡Besalo! BE SA LO..._

Pero por fuera,solo una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojo se hayan en su rostro. Saliendo del pequeño trance ella hablo.

— Tsuna-san ¿Quieres saber lo que es el, Yaoi? - Haru,pregunto de forma que tanto el castaño como el pelirrojo temblaron nerviosos.

— S-supongo...- trago saliva,— sabes que significa, Haru? - le pregunta a la joven.

Por su parte ella solo sonríe ampliamente.

— Claro. - contesta tranquilamente. — Yaoi significa...

Mientras Haru les explicaba a ambos,lo que significa el Yaoi,la cara de ambos chicos cambiaban de nerviosismo a horror,hasta que ambos terminaron completamente rojos de la vergüenza.

Un silencio por parte de los tres,cuando Haru término de hablar.

*

Dejó la libreta y miro con enfado a la puerta,maldiciendo al chico,que ni encuentra.

Suspiro pesadamente saliendo de la habitación,se dirigió a su escondite,donde se puso ver las pantallas,y en una donde tres chicos/a se encontraban,vio como su dame-alumno preguntaba algo. Y lentamente estos dos chicos hacían muecas graciosas.

— Esto se pondrá más interesante ~ encontré a otra Fujoshi ~- sonrió viendo la pantalla.

*

Camino y por simple casualidad se topa con dos personas,que vestían lo mismo y con peinados que parecía una piña.

— Oya oya, ave-kun cuanto tiempo ~ - dijo con diversión.

— Herbívoro. - miro con malhumor al chico más alto.

— ...- mientras ambos se miraban con malhumor,la chica de parche,los miraba a ambos con un sonrojo y tapándose la boca. — _Hibakuro o...Mukari?_ \- susurraba,mirando a ambos chicos con emoción,hasta que el mayor se dio cuenta y se alejo del pelinegro.

— Kufufu~ nagi,que es eso de Hibakuro y Mukari, eh...? - se acervo a la joven y con duda le pregunta.

Mientras el pelinegro,solo los miraba con enojo/confunción.

— Tsk..- el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y dio la media vuelta listo para irse,de ahí. Pero antes de que eso pasara el mayor lo alcanzó y le rodeo con su brazo al pelinegro,sorprendiéndolo un poco.

— Oya oya~, a donde vas con tanta prisa...y bien nagi,que es?

— ...Am...e-es...una co-combinación de sus nombres...- explicó con mucha vergüenza

Hibari x Mukuro = Hibakuro.

Hibari x Mukuro = Hibamuku.

Mukuro x Hibari = Mukari.

Mukuro x Hibari = Muibari.

Termino de hablar mirando a ambos,con un fuerte sonrojo.

— Pues...se oye mejor el Mukari -. Sonrió divertidamente.

— ...- el peli-negro salio del asombro al escuchar al más alto,hizo una mueca y se dispone a hablar. — Ni de broma soy el uke. Y es el Hibakuro, estúpido herbívoro cabeza de piña. - termino de hablar,dejando con la boca abierta a los dos y con asombro al que los estaba vigilando.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter Seventeen listo

-V


	19. 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

18-"Y siguen ".

Mirando en la dirección donde el pelirrojo corrió,sonriendo ampliamente,soltó una pequeña risa de diversión, parándose y caminando.

— _Es hora de ir a molestar a Tsunayoshi-kun ~_ \- susurro en tono cantarín.

Soltó un chasquido,cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la chica,con el seño fruncido.

— ...U-un momento... ave-kun,sabes de qué esta hablando,Nagi? - Miro confundido al más bajo,esperando respuesta de este,en cambio el solo miraba a la chica - aún - con molestia.

— ... Mph...

Seme = Activo.

Uke = Pasivo.

Suke = Ambos.

Yaoi,BL. = Boy's Love,amor entre chicos.

Fujoshi. = Chica que le gusta el Yaoi.

Fundashi. = Chico que le gusta el Yaoi.

Multi-shipper. = Shippear prácticamente a todos,le da igual la sexualidad que tengan.

Canon. = Significa que es "oficial " esa pareja.

OTP. = Básicamente es estar "enamorado" de la relación que existe entre esas dos personas.

Crack pairing. = " Shipp crack " o " pareja crack " shipps extraños.

El azabache termino de dar una "breve" explicación,ambos chicos se encontraban con cara de asombro.

— ... Oya oya~,acaso...te gusta ese género -. Hablo intrigado.

—...mph,y si así fuera herbívoro -. Hablo tranquilamente.

— Entonces serías un Fundashi -, comenzó a hablar,sonriendo de lado. — Oh nagi,al parecer encontrábamos a un Fundashi ~ -. Termino de hablar divertidamente.

— ...S-si...- aún seguía en shok,por lo que sucedió. — _"Hibari-san explica mejor que yo..."_ \- pensó Chrome.

Ninguno de los tres dijo ni una palabra,la única chica,miraba a ambos chicos con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

*

— A todo esto, Tsuna-san para que quería saber lo que significaba ?. - pregunto curiosa.

— ... Ah...eso,bueno. Reborn,me dijo que investigará sobre eso,que hací iba a saber que les pasaba a mis amigos...

— B-bueno, entonces yo me...- Enma,no termina de hablar ya que Haru,lo interrumpe.

— Ya que aclare sus dudas, Tsuna-san y Enma-kun,podrían acompañarme a unas cosas ~ -. Hablo tranquilamente,sonriendoles a ambos.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera protestar, Haru agarra a cada uno por el brazo y se los lleva arrastrándolos.

*

Miro con una gran sonrisa,a las pantallas.

— Esto se está poniendo más interesante,de lo que creí ~ - . Dijo con diversión. — Primero encontré una Fujoshi, Chrome Dukuro,también a Lussuria, ahora me entero que "tal vez" Hibari Kyōya,es un Fundashi,yo por supuesto,también soy un Fundashi, Rokudo Mukuro,acaba de entrar en este bello mundo del Yaoi y pronto será Fundashi ~,también está Haru,que al parecer es una Fujoshi -. Termino de hablar con diversión.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter Eighteen listo

Notas finales ~

Según un test que hice soy una Fujoshi dios supremo ~ je je ~ me agarre a hacer muchos test,solo por diversión ~.

-V


	20. 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

19-" Chismografo 1/?".

— Mmmm...haber que es lo que tenemos aquí -. Hablo sonriendo de lado, — Chismografo,eh...? Interesante...- termino de hablar,sonriendo más ampliamente. Miro las pantallas y una gran sonrisa apareció junto con un sonrojo.

Agarro una libreta -nueva - y comenzó a escribir en ella,por ambos lados de las hojas hasta llenar la libreta de preguntas.

— _Perfecto ~ primero voy yo ~_ \- susurro con malicia y diversión.

*

Ambos chicos se miraban con muchos nervios,ambos completamente sonrojados, en cambio la joven castaña los miraba con una gran sonrisa,mientras les tomaba fotos .

— Em...Ha-haru...es necesario esto? - pregunto por segunda vez el castaño.

— Hai,hai. - contestó divertidamente,mirando a ambos.

Ambos se encontraban incómodos y sonrojados. El pelirrojo abrazaba de la cintura al castaño,y este con sus manos en el pecho del otro.

— Además...¡Se ven tan adorables! - contesto con una gran sonrisa,y tomando otra foto. — Y parece que a Enma-kun,no le molesta -. Finalizado.

—...E-eh?,- miro confundido a la joven castaña.

— Ugh...c-como sea...¿Ya acabaste, Haru? - pregunto mirándola de reojo.

— No te desesperes, Tsuna-san. - contesto divertidamente,— solo unas cuantas más y listo! - finalizó.

*

— _Primero es..." Juras decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad. " Bien...y a quien se lo daré primero... ?_ \- murmuró viendo la libreta,despegó la vista de esta y miro la pantalla,donde vio aun albino que se dirigía a la casa de su alumno,sonrió con malicia. Mirando a otra pantalla donde tres chicos/a se encontraban,vio que la chica castaña tomaba fotos del pelirrojo y castaño, mientras se abrazaban,se sonrojo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con la libreta en sus pequeñas manitas se dirigió a salir de su escondite y dirigirse al cuarto,donde entró por la ventana, bajo de esta y salió del cuatro,bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la puerta principal quedándose le viendo,hasta que el timbre sonó.

*

Tarareando y caminando hacia su destino,con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— _La sorpresa que se llevará Tsunayoshi-kun~,al verme ~_ \- murmuró.

Llego a su destino,donde toco el timbre, escucho un "hay voy " de una mujer, la puerta se abrió y una mujer castaña salio.

— Buenas tardes,está Tsunayoshi-kun~ ? - pregunto sonriendole a la mujer.

— Oh,eres amigo de Tsu-kun,el no está -. Contento amablemente con una gran sonrisa.

— Que pena...- el albino fue interrumpido.

— Mamá,Tsuna vendrá más al rato,por el momento Byakuran puede esperarlo en el cuarto. - hablo sonriendo de lado.

— Esta bien, Reborn-kun -. Sonrió,se hizo aún lado para que el joven entrará .

— Con permiso...- paso.

— Por aquí, Byakuran.

Reborn,subió las escaleras y detrás de él Byakuran le seguía.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter Nineteen listo

-V


	21. 20

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.**

 **Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.**

 **Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

20-" Chismografo 2/?".

Ambos sentados mirándose fijamente.

— Y bien? Quieres hablar conmigo de algo~? - pregunto el albino.

— Claro .- sonrió,se sentó en la cama y el joven se paró enfrente de él, mirándolo esperando a que continuará. — Sabes que es un Chismografo,verdad ? - pregunto,el otro asintió,— bien. - dijo y saco la libreta,ante la atenta mirada del otro.

Le enseñó la libreta y comenzó a hablar.

— Serás el quince .- hablo sonriendo.

— M...Todos lo harán,¿Verdad? - pregunto agarrándola y viéndolo.

— Claro. - contesto,transformando su camaleón en teléfono, donde envío un mensaje,— Yo primero, después tú,y acabo de enviar un mensaje a Dino,él será la tercera persona ~ - contesto con diversión.

Byakuran,hojeaba la libreta y en algunas páginas sonreía .

— Bien. Lo haré ~-. Finalizó, Reborn le dio una pluma de color azul y Byakuran comenzó a responder las preguntas. En una se detuvo miro a Reborn. — Eres Fundashi,verdad ~?.

— Si. Si lo soy ~ - sonrió.

*

Caminando y dando uno que otro tropiezo,logro llegar a su destino,donde toco el timbre y una mujer lo ve y saluda haciéndose aún lado para que el rubio pasará,este paso y se dirigió a la planta alta donde abrió una puerta y asomándose se encuentra con un albino -escribiendo - y Reborn, sentado en la cama - observándolo -.

— Por fin llegas -. Hablo Reborn,sin voltear a verlo.

— Si...y que es lo que tengo que hacer? - pregunto .

— Bien. Ya terminé ~ - hablo Byakuran,cerrando la libreta y entregándose la a Reborn,este la agarro y se la dio al recién llegado.

— Solo contesta todas las preguntas,en el siete -. Le contesto,entregándole la pluma azul.

— De acuerdo...- un poco confundido,contesta las preguntas.

*

Cómo pudo,se soltó del otro.

— Y adónde ibas?- pregunto curioso.

— Que te importa, herbívoro. - contesto,agarrando fuertemente la libreta.

Mientras estos dos,"hablaban " tranquilamente,a Chrome le llegó un mensaje.

 _‹ Ciaosuu Chrome ~_

 _Te mando este mensaje para decirte que estoy haciendo un Chismografo y ya tengo a dos personas que lo hicieron._

 _También que encontré a una Fujoshi y quiero saber si tú ya sabías que Haru,es Fujoshi._

 _Ah, Haru hizo que Dame-Tsuna y Dame-Enma se abrazarán y les tomo muchas fotos ~_

 _Posdata : el Chismografo contiene muchas preguntas relacionadas con el Yaoi ~ quieres hacerlo, Chrome?,si es hací ven a casa de Dame-tsuna,te esperamos ~._

 _Att: Reborn. ›_

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter Twenty listo

-V


	22. 21

Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.

Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.

Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

21-" Dónde estamos? 1/?".

Su vista era borrosa,muy nublosa,muy apenas podía distinguir figuras,las voces se escuchaban lejanas,distorsionadas.

— ugh... - un joven de unos aproximadamente veinte años,se hizo bolita en su lugar,se removió de dolor,topando con "algo". — q-que...? - empezó abrir su ojo izquierdo,con ayuda de sus brazo se sienta,volteando a su lado derecho,donde encontró a dos de sus amigos abrazados,el rubio se ruborizó completamente,volteo a su izquierda encontrándose con un rubio cenizo, abrazando por la cintura aún pelirrojo "rosa" y este se encontraba echo bolita en medio del rubio cenizo y de un pelinegro,este tenía apoyada su frente en la cabeza del pelirrojo, sus manos abrazaban a ambos.

Se tapó la boca,tratando de controlarse.

Completamente ruborizado, Giotto miro a su alrededor topándose con los ojos de Elena,sus ojos azules lo miraban divertido,hizo un movimiento con su mano,para que este se acercara a ella,cosa que hizo.

— Pss,oye Elena,em...que pasó? - pregunto confundido,estando cerca de ella.

— m...- se quedó en pose pensativa,unos minutos,sonrió ampliamente y prosiguió a hablar — Yo lo hice. - confesó,y antes de dejar que el rubio hablara ella volvió a hablar,— Digo,lo de como se encuentran ~ ya sabes salseo ~ - termino de hablar sonriendo ampliamente.

— Ja ja...- río con nerviosismo,viendo a la chica. Miro a sus amigos y estos se estaban empezando a despertar.

— Será mejor escondernos ~ digo,si es que no quieres escuchar los insultos y demás... - hablo tranquilamente,dándose la vuelta y caminar.

— _" Tiene razón...no estoy de ánimos para aguantarlos..."_ \- pensó,siguiendo a la joven.

*

Un joven de veinte años,se removió en su lugar, estirándose y pegándole en la frente a otro joven de igual edad,con el cabello de color índigo,este a dolorido por el golpe,sin siquiera prestar atención al chico que se encontraba enfrente de él,con sus piernas lo pateo,haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara un gemido de dolor y rodada un poco de él,quedando boca abajo.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

ChapterTwenty-One listo

Perdón por la tardanza.


	23. 22

Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.

Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.

Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

22-" Donde estamos ? 2/?".

Quedó extendido,boca abajo,y aún sin siquiera despertarse,de pronto el mismo joven que lo pateo,se acercó al peli-rojo,abrazándolo de la cintura acercándose más a él buscando calor,cosa que al parecer al peli-rojo no le molesto,se acurrucó en los brazos del más alto.

En cambio los otros tres chicos,el rubio cenizo abrazo con más fuerza al pelirojo "rosa" y este se movía un poco,para alejarse de él,pero como el otro joven pelinegro se encontraba enfrente de él,eso le impedía moverse mucho. El pelinegro por otra parte en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, abrazando más a los otros dos,haciendo que el rubio cenizo soltara un "Mph " frunciendo un poco la ceja.

Un poco lejos,tanto como Elena y Giotto,miraban sorprendidos,pero más sorprendido se encontraba Giotto,al ver a sus amigos en esas condiciones,su rostro se puso completamente rojo,en cambio Elena miraba a los jóvenes con una enorme sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas,miro de reojo al rubio,este se encontraba " tapándose " los ojo,claro,sus manos estaban abiertas y por los pequeños espacios entre los dedos,pudo ver con claridad lo que sucedía con sus amigos.

*

Por un río,un pelinegro se movía de un lado a otro mientras un peliverde,se encontraba echo bolita cerca de un árbol,se movió un poco golpeándose con el árbol.

— Auch,eso dolió. - se quejó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Abrió su ojo,- el otro lo mantuvo, cerrando - se sentó y se recargo en el árbol,observando al pelinegro que se movía aún lado y otro,dando signo de que pronto se despertaría.

*

Regresando con los cinco chicos.

Tanto como el pelirrojo y el de cabello color índigo,ellos aún se abrazaban ya que el pelirrojo se volteo quedando de frente del otro y abrazándolo,en cambio el de cabello índigo se pegó más al pelirrojo,sus caras quedaron demasiado cercanas.

Los otros tres,eran otra cosa; el rubio cenizo dejó de abrazar al pelirojo, dándose la vuelta dándole la espalda,el pelirojo se estiró y se empezó a mover de un lado a otro dando signo de que pronto despertaría,en cambio el pelinegro,dejó de estar de lado y ahora estaba acostado boca arriba con ambas manos en su estómago en posición de muerto.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter Twenty-Two listo

-V


	24. 23

Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.

Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.

Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

23-"Jamás es suficiente".

Ambos chicos se miraban con nerviosismo,mientras Haru,tomaba muchas fotos de ellos dos;el pelirrojo tomaba de las manos del castaño entrelazando las con las suyas,ambos tenían unas orejas de gato en su cabeza de diferente color,el castaño tenía unas orejas de color café claro y el pelirrojo,el unas orejas de color rojo un poco obscuro. Junto con las orejas ambos tenían cola del mismo color que las orejas.

— Ah ~ se ven tan lindos ~ - dijo con emoción,parando de tomar fotos y ponerse enfrente de ellos. — Mm...que más? ...- la joven se puso a pensar que más ponerle a los dos,cuando un sonrisa se formó en sus labios y con algo de malicia prosiguió a ir a buscar algo,y cuando por fin lo encontró,ambos chicos miraron con horror lo que ella traía en manos. — ¡Ta da! - les mostró un traje de maidad,algo corto.

— Em... Haru,no c-crees que ya son muchas fotos? - trato de que la castaña no lo obligará a él y al pelirrojo a usar eso, sería demasiado vergonzoso para ambos.

— Nop. Jamás es suficiente ~ - sonrió ampliamente.

*

Guardo el teléfono y miro a ambos chicos que aún se encontraban discutiendo, más bien el más alto molestaba al pelinegro y este solo lo miraba con molestia.

— Am... M-mukuro-sama...- Chrome hablo tímidamente,Mukuro dejó de molestar al pelinegro y observó a la chica,— Yo...iré a casa del Boss..

— Kufufu~ Nosotros también~ -. Contesto abrazando al pelinegro y llevándoselo a rastras.

— Am...Je je - río viéndolos ,fue a perseguirlos a los dos chicos,al llegar cerca de ellos solo los vio y el pelinegro seguía tratando de que el peli-índigo lo soltase,cosa que no funcionó.

*

En la habitación solo tres personas se encontraban en esta,un chico alto de cabello blanco ojos violetas, otro joven rubio igual alto de ojos negros y por último un bebé de traje y fedora .

El de cabello blanco se encontraba sentado en la cama,mirando con diversión al bebé,en cambio este sonreía de lado ocultando sus ojos bajo su fedora,y por último el joven rubio,el se encontraba con un libreta escribiendo en esta.

— Listo. Ya acabé. - el rubio alzó la vista mirando al bebé y le dijo.

— Bien. - contesto ,agarro la libreta junto con la pluma azul,miro a ambos jóvenes ,el peliblanco comía malvaviscos de quién sabe de donde los saco.

— Reborn,eso era todo? - pregunto el rubio,al bebé.

Sin embargo este no respondió y solo salió del cuarto, dejando confundido al chico.

Con la libreta y la pluma azul,se dirigió hacia su siguiente víctima,llegando aún restaurante,entró en este y fue a hablar con el dueño,un hombre pelinegro.

— Ciaosuu, vengo a ver a Yamamoto,el se encuentra. - le pregunto al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de el.

— Claro. Takeshi está en su cuarto,acaba de llegar -. Contesto amablemente.

Continuará...

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter Twenty-Three listo

-V


	25. 24

Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.

Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.

Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

24 -"Chismografo 3/?".

De un lado a otro ella se encontraba,mientras los dos chicos nerviosos se encontraban.

— Listo ~ - hablo captando la atención de ambos, — creo que eso es suficiente,solo por hoy ~ - termino de hablar sonriendo ampliamente.

— ha ha,- el castaño río nerviosamente,— b-bueno...mejor me cambio y me voy...- dijo y se fue a cambiar,dejando al pelirrojo y a la castaña.

— Enma-chan ~ - la castaña hablo melosa mente .

— S-si?, Haru ? - contesto nervios, alejándose de ella.

— Je je ~ ,sabes...ambos se ven bien juntos ~ - sonrió y abrazo la cámara,mirando al pelirrojo que se puso más rojo,de lo que ya estaba.

*

En el cuarto dos personas se hallaban,un bebé de traje y un joven pelinegro,el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama,mientras él bebé se encontraba parado enfrente de él,con una libreta y pluma,este le sonreía pero lo oculto con su fedora,y El pelinegro de ojos cafés, simplemente sonreía despreocupadamente.

— Pequeñín,sucede algo? - pregunto.

— Si, Yamamoto contesta esto. En el 3. - al terminar le dio la libreta y la pluma,al pelinegro.

El pelinegro agarro ambos objetos,abrió la libreta y comenzó a responder,bajo la atenta mirada de Reborn.

*

Dos chicos y una chica se hayan caminando,el mayor venía abrazando al pelinegro del cuello,y este desde un rato ya se había rendido de que aquel chico lo soltase,en cambio la chica que venía un poco detrás de ellos,veía a ambos con un gran sonrisa.

— _"Hacen linda pareja,aunque también me gustan el HibaTsu,el HibaEnma,el MukuEnma,el MukuTsu,entre otros ~ "_ \- la única chica sonrió ante sus pensamientos. _"La ventaja de ser Multi-shiper ~. "_

Dejó de tener esos pensamientos porque los tres ya habían llegado a su destino,a la casa de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

*

Después de tratar de cumplir aquel "pedido" por parte del ex-arcobaleno del sol,gokudera se encontraba sentado en una banca,pensando en lo que sucedió con Yamamoto,cosa que hizo que este se sonrojara y empezara a maldecir al pelinegro.

Sin darse cuenta,el peliplateado comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió.

Con un gran sonrojo empezó a murmurar insultos hacia el pelinegro,negándose a aceptar que todo aquello no fue una broma,pero para el,no le disgustaba,pero tampoco aceptaría ,lo que aquel muchacho hizo e dijo.

Se regaño mentalmente,negando cualquier cosa e cualquier duda,el no se dejaría llevar por las palabras dichas por aquel,no,por supuesto que no,y si se volvieran a encontrar simplemente haría que nada de lo que pasó ,sucedió realmente,tendía que mantener la calma e ignorar de manera sutil a aquel chico y por qué no,tal vez y pasar tiempo con su juudaime o tal vez con "aquel " que hacía que él y el corazón de él,latiera como loco.

Por qué el es alguien que no diría lo que siente rápidamente,no aquel chico sin duda es un Tsundere de primera,y él no daría el primer paso,no por supuesto existe ocasiones que pierde la paciencia,y es que "aquel " es demasiado "inocente " ,por que claro,aquel chico jamás a tenido pareja,y eso lo hace inexperto,o eso al menos piensa el.

Por que si,ese chico lo saca de quicio muchas veces,y al principio solo fue rivalidad,o eso pensó el.

Continuará...

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter Twenty four listo

-V


	26. 25

Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.

Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.

Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

25 -"Despertar ".

Mientras se vistió - con torpeza - Tsuna,se puso a pensar en lo que la castaña los obligó a él y al pelirrojo a vestirse,se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando se terminó de vestir,salió encontrándose con la castaña que estaba mirando las fotos que tomo.

— Eh,H-Haru...- le hablo, esta volteo poniéndole atención al castaño. — Y-ya me voy Haru. - le termino de hablar,ella guardo su cámara e prosiguió a hablar.

— Claro,Tsuna-san ~ .

Mientras los dos castaños se encontraban hablando, Enma ya había terminado de cambiarse de ropa,y una vez que termino se dirigió hacia los castaños.

Los tres se miraron entre nervios,claro,la castaña solo los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa,cosa que puso - más de lo que ya estaban - a ambos chicos.

*

En el bosque de namimori,un grupo de chicos se encontraban inconscientes,tanto como el pelirrojo como el rubio cenizo,se empezaron a despertar,el primero en despertarse fue el rubio cenizo,este se sentó y observó su alrededor,encontrándose con dos chicos un poco lejos de ellos,abrazados,el no le tomo atención volteo a su izquierda encontrándose con un pelirojo echo bolita y aún pelinegro en posición de muerto,los ignoró e se paró para averiguar en donde estaba.

No camino mucho,cerca de donde despertó,escucho dos voces que conocía muy bien,y otra voz que no reconoció,camino hacia llegar al río donde se encontró con dos rubios y a otro joven que no logro ver bien,ya que este se fue.

Una vez que el rubio cenizo,se acercó lo suficiente a los dos rubios,su expresión claramente era de enojo,y una vez que los rubios se dieron cuenta del otro,se voltearon viento lo con miedo,más el chico rubio,la chica solo le sonreía nerviosamente.

To be Continue.

030030030030030030030030030

ChapterTwenty-five listo

Para los que quieran saber las parejas para esta historia,les diré que son tipo sipp crack,parejas crack o parejas extrañas como ustedes le digan.

( En vez del título "despertar" la verdad iba a poner " En blanco " si los títulos para los capítulos,para este y unos cuantos los que siguen,no se me ocurren "llamativos" pero bueno... Y sobre " En blanco " si hací le iba poner,tonto no ? ).

-V


	27. 26

Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.

Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.

Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

26 -"Apenas es el comienzo... ".

En frente de la residencia Sawada, Mukuro jalo hacia dentro a Hibari y Chrome los seguía de cerca.

— Kufufu~ Nagi,segura de que- el peli-índigo no termino de hablar ya que la puerta fue abierta.

— Fu~ que los trae por aquí. - pregunto el peliblanco metiéndose un malvavisco en la boca.

Al terminar de hablar Byakuran,nadien dijo nada más,y este solo se le quedaba viendo al peli-índigo con una gran sonrisa.

— Byakuran,ya llegó Tsuna? - pregunto una voz a lo lejos.

En cambio este solo frunció las cejas,se volteo encontrándose con el rubio.

Tanta... multitud,empezaba a desesperar a Hibari,hací que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió,le dio un codazo al peli-índigo,este lo soltó de inmediato agarrándose el estómago y recargando se en el marco de la puerta.

Hibari no espero más,dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero.

*

En el cuarto del pelinegro, Yamamoto yacía contestando las preguntas,bajo la atenta mirada de Reborn. Una vez termino le dio la libreta y la pluma a este,el las agarro y se paró una vez bajo el marco de la puerta se detuvo y hablo.

— Necesito que vallas a buscar a Dame-Tsuna y ambos vallan a su casa,lo más rápido posible. - una vez termino de hablar Reborn se fue.

Yamamoto,miro confundido a la puerta,se paró y se dispone a buscar al castaño.

*

Mientras la castaña guardaba su cámara,el pelirrojo se fue sin decir nada dejando a los castaños solos.

Una vez que Tsuna se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba,quiso irse también pero la castaña se lo impidió.

— Adónde vas, Tsuna-san ~? - pregunto inocentemente.

— E-eh,yo...- miro nervioso su alrededor.

Un poco lejos de ellos Yamamoto, caminaba tranquilamente buscando al castaño,topándose en el camino con Enma.

— Hola Enma. - saludo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

— H-hola, Yamamoto. - saludo el pelirrojo nerviosamente.

— Oye. Has visto a Tsuna?- pregunto .

— Ah,s-si. Él está...- le contesto mientras apuntaba atrás de el, — esta con haru. - termino de hablar.

— Gracias. - le agradeció y se fue para allá.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter Twenty-six listo

-V


	28. 27

Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.

Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.

Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

27-"YamaEnma ".

Caminando el se encontraba,sacó su teléfono y empezó a escribir rápidamente,mientras murmuraba.

— _Su voz se encontraba entrecortada,de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas salían y resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. El mayor,por segunda ves soltó un suspiro,ya resignado abrazo al más bajo y susurró un ' no te preocupes,mi pequeño tomatito._ _Al único que amo y amare siempre,eres tú, solamente tú. Al final de sus palabras,al más alto le agarro de la barbilla al pelirrojo y le dió un tierno beso en los labios y otro en la frente. El menor dejo de llorar,y se aferró más al pecho del mayor. ' yo lo siento,es solo..._ _Me puse celoso,pensé que me cambiarias por él .'_ _su voz sono un poco triste y enojada. 'ya,ya. No importa pequeño,el solo es mi amigo. Al único que amo es a tí. No a Tsuna. ' abrazo más al pelirrojo,mientras le acariciaba la espalda. ' Ti amo, Takeshi '. Sonrió el menor,dándole un pequeño beso a los labios del mayor, 'Yo también,mi tomatito '_ _. Al decir eso,el mayor le dió otro beso,al principio fue tierno después se fue haciendo más intenso..._

Las mejillas del chico se encontraban sonrojadas,miro su teléfono y apretó el botón de enviar. No tardo más de un minuto para que la otra persona contestará.

 _Es perfecto,solo una cosa._

 _Cuál es?._

 _Que tanto es real ?._

 _Nada. Lastimosamente. Solo hablaron un poco,después Yamamoto se fue. Pero Enma,si se sonrojo y tartamudeo._

 _Lástima. Pero tu imaginación me gusta. Espero poder hablar contigo en persona,ya que eres un fundashi,al igual que yo~._

 _Si yo también espero eso. Pero mi identidad aún tiene que ser secreto._

 _Ya que._

El jóven guardo su teléfono,echándole una última vista a los chicos que a lo lejos se veían. Sonrió,una vibración proveniente de su teléfono lo hizo dejar de verlos y ponerle atención a ese.

Lo saco y un mensaje nuevo le había llegado.

 _Hai reunión en la casa,de dame-tsuna. No tardes en llegar._

Fue el mensaje que le llegó,un suspiro salió de su boca y a paso lento se dirigió a la casa de Tsuna.

— YamaEnma... Je je~ .

*

Haru,no quería dejar que Tsuna se fuera,ya que ella quería hacer uno de sus sueños verdad,tenía que hacerlo esa era su meta,y para suerte de ella y mala suerte para Tsuna, Yamamoto se acercaba a ellos,una sonrisa muy grande se dibujó en su rostro.

— _Tengo una gran idea ~_ \- susurró con diversión,mientras veía al pelinegro acercarse.

— _Tengo un mal presentimiento_... - el castaño murmuró asustado.

A paso lento,el pelinegro se acercaba a ellos dos,con una sonrisa y alzando su mano en forma de saludo.

Continuará.

030030030030030030030030030

Chapter twenty seven listo

-v


	29. 28

Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.

Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.

Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

28 -"Adicción... ".

 _' Adicto... Soy adicto a tí...' sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba lentamente al menor. ' N-no. ¡A mí no me gustan los chicos! ' le gritó el chico. Cosa que no le importó al mayor, él siguió avanzando. ' No te acerques. ' pronunció dando un paso hacia atrás. ' Te lo advierto...' el mayor_ _no le hacía caso,y seguía avanzando. ' T-tengo novia. ' dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El mayor se detuvo a unos pasos del menor,frunció las cejas e hizo una mueca de desagradó. 'Tsk,_ _porqué no me lo dijiste antes. ' hablo tranquilamente,con un poco de enojo en sus palabras. ' ¿Eh? Y porqué tendría que decirte,si tengo novia o no. Ni que fueras alguno de mis padres. ' se cruzo de brazo,mirando a su izquierda. 'Tsk. "Que fastidio..." ' . ' Y que. Ya me dejaras de molestar. '_ _miro al mayor,este levantó la mirada y lo observó,' ja,ya quisieras. ' sonrió ._

— _Creo que está bien..." Le falta más acción,celos y más. Pero por lo pronto está bien. "_ \- murmuró.

*

Haru,Tsuna y Yamamoto. Ellos se encontraban cada uno en su mundo,el castaño se encontraba muy nervioso y un poco aterrado.

— Hola, Yamamoto-san. - sonrió mientras lo saludaba.

— Hola, Haru. - le devolvió el saludo,ya cuando estubo cerca de ambos,le hablo al castaño. — Oye Tsuna,el pequeñin me mandó a buscarte para irnos a tu casa. - terminó de hablar,sin dejar de sonreír.

— Yamamoto-san...- hablo la castaña,el pelinegro le puso atención — antes de que se vallan,me puedes hacer un pequeño favor.

— Claro. ¿De que se trata? - pregunto.

— Algo muy sencillo. - sonrió ampliamente viéndolo y viendo de reojo al castaño.

*

En la entrada de la residencia Sawada,cuatro chicos y una chica se encontraban,solo que el pelinegro ya estaba apunto de irse,pero antes de hacerlo a unos pasos de él un chico peliplateado se encontraba,el mayor se detuvo.

— M-mukuro-sama,¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto la chica preocupada.

— Si,estoy bien. Ave-kun nunca se le quitará lo violento. - dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago.

— Entrarán o no. - hablo el peliblanco.

— E-esta Reborn ? - pregunto la chica.

— Pronto vendrá. - fue su respuesta,abriendo la puerta para que ellos pasarán.

— Reborn,los llamo por la reunión,no?.- hablo el rubio.

— Algo, así...

Mientras ellos hablaban,ninguno se percató de que el pelinegro se llevó a rastras al peliplateado,claro solo Byakuran los vio. Sonriendo de lado.

*

A paso lento el caminaba, mientras pensaba en lo que paso,sin a donde ir el se encontraba. Muy sonrojado el se encontraba,una vibración lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 _Dame-Enma,ven a casa de dame-tsuna._

El suspiro,y dió la vuelta dispuesto a ir a la casa del castaño.

*

Ellos dos se encontraban en una posición comprometedora,el mayor se encontraba acorralando al menor,cada una de sus manos se encontraban a cada lado de la cabeza del otro,una de sus piernas se encontraba entre las piernas del menor,este se encontraba de brazos cruzados y frunciendo las cejas,viendo con disgusto al chico enfrente de él.

030030030030030030030030030

Chaptertwenty eight listo

-V


	30. ¿Fin?

Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Advertencia; Género Yaoi,bl chico x chico. Mucho humor gay y hetero.

Los personajes saldrán un "poco" Ooc, principalmente el personaje principal.

Advertencia, la historia es Yaoi osea relaciones entre dos chicos más que amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

29 -" ¿FIN?... ".

Miro al lado contrario del mayor,evitando el contacto visual del mayor. El,por su parte no dejaba de verlo seriamente. Aún con su pierna entre las piernas del menor.

— Tsk,déjame en paz Hibari. - lo empujó levemente.

— Mhp,no quiero. - contesto con simpleza,pegando se más al contrario.

— O-oye. - tartamudeo,— Que crees que hacer,idiota!. - le gritó mientras lo empujó fuertemente,soltándose de su agarre.

*

— ¿Y entonces que tengo que hacer ? - pregunto Takeshi,a Haru.

— Podrías abrazar por la espalda a Tsuna. - hablo sonriendo de lado.

— ¡¿Eh!?, Haru que dices? Y-yo me tengo que ir... - trato de escapar, sin embargo no pudo porque la castaña lo detuvo.

— ... Esta bien. - lo medito un poco,pero terminó aceptado.

— Bien ~ - soltó cantarín la castaña.

Yamamoto,camino hacia el castaño poniéndose atrás del castaño y abrazándolo por la cintura,haciendo que esté diera un pequeño salto del susto y del tacto del otro. Haru,miraba embobadamete a los dos chicos, rápidamente saco la cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos de diferentes ángulos.

Unos minutos después de que Haru tomara las suficientes fotos,se paró enfrente de ambos y comenzó a hablar.

— Bien~ muchas gracias Yamamoto,y Tsuna-san... - les sonrió abrazando la cámara.

— B-bien... Ya me puedo ir?

— Sip,nos vemos. - dijo y se fue,dejando a los chicos solos y en esa posición.

— ... Entonces nos vamos? - soltó lentamente la cintura del castaño y le dijo.

— Eh ? Ah, si. - una vez terminó de hablar,ambos se dirigieron a la casa del menor,ambos caminaban en silencio.

*

En la residencia Sawada,varios chicos y chica,se encontraban en esta ya que a la gran mayoría Reborn les hablo,todos esperaban con impaciencia lo que el bebé de traje quería decirles.

— Bien. Lo que les tengo que decir es importante,hací que escuchen bien,porque no lo voy a repetir. - miro a cada uno de los chicos. — ... Es sobre...

*

Muy cerca de hay,un grupo de jóvenes se acercaban a esa casa,el jóven rubio venía un poco lastimado,y otros de los chicos venían evitando cualquier contacto visual con los demás,algunos se encontraban sonrojados,otros furiosos.

— Es aquí. - hablo el rubio,sacando del ambiente incómodo y tenso a su guardianes.

Los chicos y la chica,miraron la casa de dos piso.

— Sawada... - el peliverde hablo.

— Bien. Entremos. - finalizó el rubio,dirigiéndose a la puerta los demás lo siguieron.

— _"Esto se pondrá intenso ~ "_. - pensó la rubia viendo con diversión a los chicos enfrente de ella.

Fin?

030030030030030030030030030

ChapterTwenty-nine listo

Nota.

Lamentablemente esta historia llego a su fin,solo tendrá 30 capítulos,contando el resumen.

Pero tranquis,que a los que les gustó esta historia,los que votaron,comentaron y leyeron les tengo una buena noticia,estoy haciendo como una segunda temporada de esta historia,ya que la verdad,ya me estoy empezando a aburrir de esta historia y de que aunque los capítulos son cortos no publicó regularmente,y de que aún ni se acaba el día... Me estrese,y bueno estoy haciendo la segunda temporada y se llama "Reborn..." Si,no es un nombre muy original y eso, simplemente no se me ocurrió otro nombre para esa historia. Muy pronto estará el resumen,y yo espero tener buena ortografía y no tardarme mucho con las actualizaciones y los días...

-V


End file.
